This invention relates to surface irrigation or watering systems and more particularly, to a device for stabilizing a hose or plastic conduit on the ground, especially at sprinkler outlets.
Surface irrigation systems, for a multiplicity of plants or trees, commonly use relatively thin-walled plastic pipe to which are attached sprinkler or emitter devices for watering large numbers of spaced apart plants from the central water source. Heretofore, a serious problem with such plastic pipe was that, after installation, it tended to twist longitudinally with changes in environmental temperature and due to residual stresses developed during manufacturing and storage. As a result of such twisting, risers or sprinklers attached to the plastic conduits would also twist and turn after installation and consequently, the spray pattern would move off target and fail to cover the desired area. This often caused a loss of water and/or loss of plants in some instances which could only be remedied by considerable labor in checking and resetting the many outlets of such a system. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.
A further problem with surface type irrigation systems was in providing efficient but inexpensive sprinkler or emitter devices that could be held in place on, yet easily attached and secured to, a plastic hose conduit. The present invention also solves this problem while also stabilizing the conduit.